How to be a hero (by Will Solace)
by jupiter123
Summary: Maybe a better title would've been: how not to be a hero. After the whole titan thing every one at camp needs lessons on not being super-cool heroes.


**Hey there, this is just a one-shot, it's supposed to be light-hearted and slightly humorous but no doubt I probably failed somehow. Still have fun reading it and do leave a comment I appreciate feedback.**

* * *

Percy Jackson was a hero. There was no doubt about it. It wasn't only because he had saved Olympus from being captured by ancient titans, though that was definitely part of the reason. In fact just that on it's own was probably enough to qualify him as a hero.

But he probably would've qualified as a hero long before that ever happened. Maybe when he went to the underworld to save his mother, that was a good heroic trait. Or perhaps when he let her go in order to save his friends, another good trait.

Percy Jackson was just full of good Heroic traits.

Will was beginning to realise this as he tried to come up with good ideas for his newspa- magazine article. He had suggested starting up a newspap- magazine for the camp mostly because he was bored and hadn't wanted to forget what a chaotic summer everyone had had. But mostly because he was bored.

He had so far failed to persuade anyone else to help him so (after becoming fairly frustrated and possibly after shooting a few arrows at Travis's coke can), he had decided to write the first article himself. He'd already decided on a topic: how to be a hero.

Will drummed his fingers on the desk in irritation, because it was now dawning on him that just about everyone who had participated in the battle of Olympus could be called a hero. They had helped save Olympus after all. Even the Ares cabin.

Will clenched his pen particularly hard at that thought. Why did they get so much glory? They'd come late - and in the Apollo's cabin's chariot! Everyone had more than forgiven them, they were given far more congratulations than almost anyone.

Will dropped his pen and closed his eyes, thinking of sunlight and tried to calm himself down - how easily he got angry -, it was easier said than done. But he couldn't write some sort of hate article on the Ares cabin. At least not for his first article.

Will smirked at the idea of infuriating them. They weren't heroes, not really, they just wanted to fight. Though they did arrive late. Will stopped smiling because it was hard to argue that they joined for fighting when they had very nearly not helped at all.

"Hey Will, I'm going to borrow your comb, okay?"

Will flinched at the loud voice, how did anyone several up behind him? And couldn't they see that he was working? Not that he'd written a word in ten minutes. Will finally registered away the voice had said and couldn't help his face heat up in embarrassment. Especially as he'd identified it as a girl's voice.

How could anyone not have a comb? Especially girls who were famous for longer hair and caring about their appearance. And why was he the only boy who seemed to have a comb, did no one cares and-

It took Will that long to realise that Leah had run off with his comb.

The only thing to do was chase after her. In anger.

So he stood up and may or may not have knocked over his wooden chair. He left his cabin and blinked sadly in the sunlight (how had he worked for so long in darkness?) - before catching sight of the girl and running like a mad men after her.

Leah was a small thing, and normally too weak and fragile to be much good in a fight. But she was a damn fast runner and grinned teasingly at him before running away.

Will ran and fancied the girl like some mischievous pixie, looks cute and harmless but is secretly out to kill you or steal everything you own. Especially since she had her own comb in her other hand while she was waving Will 's comb around for everyone to see.

"Hey! Will let me borrow his comb, anyone want to borrow it?" The girl called out to passing campers as she headed past the Demeter cabin.

People heard her and drive of them chuckled at him as Will ran past them. Why was that even funny? Maybe they thought Leah was like a kitten - always cute or funny when when he is scratching your arm.

And if it's not your arm that it's scratching then it's even funnier. Maybe Will could write an article comparing villains to cats. He could take a picture of Leah. If she stopped running away from him.

Leah stopped running. Will let our a breath and jogged over to her before she could run away. He was several meters away. Her back was to him. She slowly turned around and...

Threw a strawberry at his face! It hit him obviously, she was unfortunately his half-sister and therefore blessed with incredible aim. Will didn't know exactly how to react, Leah laughed.

Will may or may not have snarled at her but then, with a big smile on her face, she handed back his comb. Will accepted it wordlessly, he was unfortunately too used to her antics to do anything else.

"So... how's it going?" She asked in what he recognised as an attempt to calm him down.

Will was trying to rub away strawberry with his hand. It was too much effort to stay angry at her, they were friends as well as siblings. "Fine, I was trying to write an article for the camp until you disturbed me," he replied, rolling his eyes at her antics.

"About what?"

"Ummm..." He tried to recall, "it's called 'how to be a hero.'"

Leah nibbled on another strawberry, for she had of course led him over to the nearest bush in order to eat some. "Hero's another term for a half-blood, right?"

Will sighed, realising that it was true, if everyone was already a hero, why bother with an article in the first place? Leah would probably just distract him again anyway.

* * *

**Okay that's all and yes my stories do have a slight tendency to go slightly off-track, I can't help it! I had to stop it before it got too long and somehow included everyone in camp getting sick or Reyna appearing for the sole purpose of destroying Percy.**


End file.
